Devil Behind Innocence
by GeassReaction
Summary: "I know you're the reason she's dead." It started with a nightmare. Hinamori is being haunted by the past and struggles from the guilt she never accepted in the past.


So. Since I have been writing genres like romance and drama and it is like the kind of stories you can expect to read from me. So this time I wanted to try something else to challenge myself since really. Writing a different kind of genre is good to improve writing skills. You know?  
Do not own Bleach.

* * *

Is this reality or a just dream?

_The petite girl rested her head on her desk. She releases her finger grips on the pen she was using to write. She awaken. The classroom was cold. The rows of desks were empty. She felt her body freeze like a statue as she kept her glance in one direction. She was viewing the window. _

_She raised her head after moments. Dead silence and the presence were empty. _

"_Soifon? Izuru? ... Isane?" The girl anxiously called out her friends names._

_She would stand up causing the chair to move back and made a slight scratch noise to the floor. _

_Was she at school this long? She thought as her brown eyes traveled to the hanging clock on the wall spot above the door. She walks in speed to the door. Stepping out, and checking both directions of the halls. Empty._

_Damn. It was like she was the only one in the school._

_She steps back into the classroom to pick up her books and bag and head out quickly. Her semi-heels shoes making slight echoing steps in the hall. Her locker would come to view and she turned to the combination before opening it._

_Hinamori Momo. She was dressed in the school uniform that had the white tee with the sleeves covering her upper arms. She wore a blue vest over and a blue bow tie on her collar. The grey skirt was in pleated style and the hem was almost above her knees. _

_Her black hair tied to a bun covered in pale blue cloth. Her brown eyes standing out of her pale facial appearance._

_She would organize her books in the locker since that had seem to be an addiction of being organized. She flip through pages on each book she neatly shelf. She pulled out the last book in her bag and flipping through the page._

_Footsteps echoing. Her head looking up as she slowly turn her gaze away from the novel. She stared at the empty corridor. "Soifon?" She called out her friend's name in low tone. She bit her tongue. Maybe she was hearing things._

_The clicking sounds when doors open. She stared. Okay was it really imagining again? "Hello?" Her voice trembled slightly as she felt the chills run down her spine. No response. _

_She felt that there is another presence. In the empty school._

_Her hand felt substance. Her eyes expressing stun and shock once they glimpse at her hands. Red liquid. Blood. She pulled her hand as it trembled. The blood all over her hands. She gasped dropping the book on the floor and stepping back._

_The locker slammed shut and she jumped to the loud slam. She stared at the remaining crimson liquid on her hands. She shook her head. She shut her eyes. _

"_I know you're the reason she's dead."_

_She turned around with the voice that spoke and screamed._

Hinamori snapped her eyes open. She shot up screaming awaking her roommates.

"Ugh. Hinamori!" Soifon sat up with a startle as her eyes still seemed sleepy and tired. Isane and Orihime Inoue woke up as well as in the scream was their alarm. Soifon sat at the edge of the bump bed that was across where Hinamori slept. Orihime got to on her feet from her bed and went to her friend.

"Momo. What happened? Why did you wake up with a scream?" She inquired in her concerning tone. Isane walk up standing next to Orihime to hear the problem Hinamori had first thing in the morning.

Momo shook her head. "Nothing. Just a terrible dream."

The silence filled the room. Orihime and Isane exchanged worried glances. Soifon crossed her arms and jumped off the bump bed. "It's just a dream. You can get over it if we can. Come on we have to get ready for class." She stated as she went to the closet to pick up her uniform. Orihime and Isane stared at Soifon silently until Isane spoke.

"I'll use the shower first. Come on. We should get ready."

The three girls walk to closets, mirrors and rummaging through drawers. Hinamori sat silently on the bed as she stared on her hands. Pale complexion. She trembled slightly and sighed to relax.

"Hinamori. Come. I'll even fix your hair for you." Orihime encouraged with a friendly smile. Hinamori returned the smile. "Okay. After I shower."

Once the girls were in their uniforms, like every morning they walk together to the school. They walk to their usual meeting with the guys. "Oi, ladies!"

Ggio Vega ran up to the group. They turn their direction to the boy. "Ggio? Where's the others?" Soifon questioned first.

"Ah, they should be catching up. I left early before them."

Ggio and Soifon would stood on front of each other as they stared at each other and then moments later, Soifon would look away and Ggio scratched his head. The three girls giggled and whispered to each other catching Soifon's attention and she glared in awkwardness as she pondered what was so funny. The three shook their heads and stopped with a smile.

"Hey!"  
There came a waving Izuru, Hitsugaya Toshiro, and Renji Abarai.

"Good morning." Orihime greeted with the usual smile she always seem to have. "Hey I got a plan for all of us!" Izuru announced excitedly. "Plan?" Isane questioned.

"After school, let's have a get together. Hey, it's been a while since we all have hang out with all the studying works on our backs."

Orihime clapped her hands. "That does seem great!" Isane nodded. "Yes, I'd love to have spend time with my friends to relief all the stress."

"That includes—"

"Yes, Ggio you can invite them."

"All right!"

Hitsugaya stared to Hinamori and walk up to his childhood friend. "Is that alright with you?" He asked. She smiled. "Yes. I'd love that." She said with an inspirited tone. He raised an eyebrow. "Are you ill or something?"

"No. I just had a bad morning."

"Ah. Well hope that our hang out can make up your day." Izuru said with much confidence he always had in him. Hinamori nodded. "Yeah. I will be glad to join."

"Then it's settled." Renji spoke. "Let's all meet here afterwards."

The bell rung. The group head in together and splitting up in a certain hall where the lockers were. Hinamori hesitated opened her locker. The usual organized locker looking normal. She sighed and pulled out the necessary items and shut it. She observed both directions of the halls. The exact hall in the nightmare. If it was empty it would mimic the dream.

A pat on her shoulder and she jumped slightly. "Shiro-kun."

"Come on. Class is about to start."  
"Right.."

Once she stepped into the classroom she walk to her seat and sat down. Soifon sat on her left side and behind Soifon would be Hitsugaya. Soifon was having her cell phone out as she would type the text. Tesla ran excitedly to Soifon and slammed his hand on her desk.

"Has he asked you yet?" He asked with a bright smile. Soifon scoffed and pushed him away so that his hands were off her desk. "Mind out."

"No way did he?" Orihime who taken the seat on front of Hinamori asked with her hands by her mouth with a proud expression in her eyes. Soifon groaned. Hinamori smiled and chuckled to the scene. Tesla laughed and occupied the seat on front of Soifon.

It's been ten minutes since the bell rung. Hinamori sat with her back against the back rest. She stared down at the notes she had out and a pen occupied her right hand.

'_I know you're the reason she's dead.'_ The words would repeat in her mind. She closed her eyes as she struggled in mind to really do her work. She gazed at her hand. She shut her eyes and shook her head. _'No. No. It's only been two months since she.. No! I need to relax'_

She snapped her eyes open and shot up from her chair. "Sensei!" The call caused the students to throw their attention to her, like thinking there was going to be an episode to occur soon. The teacher would look up from the book he was reading.

"Yes, Hinamori?"

She approached to the teacher as she began receiving stares. They spoke for a while. The teacher nodded and Hinamori stride to the direction of the door and walking into the corridors.

Orihime and Soifon exchanged glances. Tesla turned behind him. Soifon noticed him and return the gaze at him. She shrugged and then would be turning behind her to Hitsugaya with a questioning look.

"What?" Hitsugaya directed out.

The three stared at Hitsugaya and then shook heads and turn back to their desks.

Hinamori would stare down at the floor as she took the lone walk in the hallway. The view of the bathroom would come to view and she ran in and ran to the sink. She run on the water on the sink and used the water to soak her face and dry her face with paper towels. She stared into the mirror viewing her reflection before walking out of the bathroom.

'_Okay. Stop thinking about it and focus. Maybe start thinking of how much I am looking forward to after school.'_ Hinamori nodded and placed a hand on her head. She sighed and proceeded to the direction to the classroom.

* * *

So like I tried to make it to be a suspense like. But the first chapter I didn't plan it to have suspense so much. It would start after this chapter. The way I planned this is to put unfolding scenes that reveals what is haunting Hinamori and what she seem to can't get over.

Next Chapter:

"Hinamori. Tell me. What do you think is bothering you?"

"Don't worry. I'm fine.."


End file.
